


The Shepards

by jlovesallfandoms



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, And the galaxy thought one shepard was bad enough, Bane of the Galaxy, Completely AU, F/M, HEAVY diversion from canon, HEAVY indoctrination theory, Indoctrination Theory, Jane and John Shepard, twinsheps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlovesallfandoms/pseuds/jlovesallfandoms
Summary: The story of John and Jane Shepard, the twin saviors of the galaxy, told from their childhood aboard starships, their individual harrowing journeys to N7, and their joint command of the Normandy.





	The Shepards

_ 2 December 2183 _

 

When John Shepard was born, Hannah and Alan rejoiced as they welcomed their first child into the world. When Jane Shepard was born, shortly after as an unplanned surprise, Hannah and Alan prayed to God for guidance. When John was three, he decided to push his sister to the ground in a cramped game of tag (there was hardly any room in the Alliance issued rooms their parents were given), and Jane pushed him down just as hard which knocked him into the nearby table, shattering their dad’s datapads. Jane raced out of the room just as Alan Shepard had returned, leaving John in the scene of the crime. When Jane was ten, she wore a crimson red sweater everyday, and was picked on by the other kids in daycare on their parents’ posting. When Jane fought back, John was there right by her side, and when he got put in detention, so did she. When they were eighteen, they enlisted together as they had always planned and made their parents proud. When Jane returned from Elysium, John was right there with her when the medals were placed on her suit. When John returned from Akuze, Jane gave him the company he needed when he still wasn’t ready to speak of his experience. When they were placed on the  _ Normandy _ , they lead their team to victory against all odds because they had each other. There was no Jane Shepard without John Shepard. 

But today was different. It was like any other day in the Citadel; the artificial fluorescent lighting had always made her feel at home reminding her of her youth aboard starships, but today she hated the bright lights above her almost acting like a spotlight. The day wasn’t brighter than usual, but everyone wore sunglasses. She hated that. Jane stood by Hannah Shepard, both two strong pillars unwilling to whither. They went through her dad’s funeral together, and now they will go through John’s. 

When the funeral was over, Jane decided to take the crew of the  _ Normandy _ for drinks at the nearest bar on the Presidium. Everyone needed a distraction from the piss poor excuse of a funeral. The empty casket was only the tip of the iceberg for her.

“Here’s to John Shepard.” Jane raised her glass in the air, and the rest of the crew did the same. “He’s with Ash now, probably having poetry shoved down his throat.”

Everyone did a small laugh and downed the drink. Jane felt the hard liquor scorch through her mouth, but swallowed it all the same. She missed Ash. Jane always thought of her as a sister, but both her and John knew it was the right decision, as they had to make sure Kaidan let the bomb go off. Or at least, that is what Jane would tell herself at night whenever Ash’s ghost would visit.

“To John Shepard, the biggest son of a bitch I’ve ever met.” Garrus’s silvery voice announced, met with cheers and downing of glasses. Jane remembered at first John didn’t trust having Garrus around, but slowly warmed up to the idea when Garrus more than proved himself on the search for evidence against Saren. John and Garrus were never the best of friends, but they got along due to basic respect and awe.

“To the man who always insisted on hanging up on the Council.” Tali snickered as the crew toasted to that.

“To the second best commanding officer I’ve had.” Kaidan toasted, met with knowing giggles of the crew. Shepard smiled, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Kaidan knew she needed space. She cared for him, but she couldn’t allow herself love just yet when her brother wasn’t allowed the same opportunity.

“To the greatest human I have ever known.” Liara’s toast was met with loud silence. Everyone knew she had taken John’s death the hardest, almost worse than Joker. It was no secret that John cared for her and Liara’s crush couldn’t have been more obvious if it was painted onto a billboard sign. Jane knew they spent their shore leave together, but she never knew how serious Liara fell until the day of the attack.

“Right, with that I think I’m heading out.” Joker finished his last drink and asked for his tab from the asari bartender. Jane frowned and watched him put on his cap. “My bones are kind of weak from y’know being out all day, crippled kid and all.”

Not wanting to push further, the crew murmured back drunken replies of the monotone goodbyes, but Shepard needed to speak to him. She followed him to the elevator and managed to get in right before the doors closed, much to the defeat of Joker.

“Look, I know it’s my fault alright?” Joker crossed his arms over his chest and let himself break down for the first time since their crash landing on Alchera. “The last thing the galaxy needs is another crippled pilot, hell- even I would trade places with him if I could-”

“Don’t you ever blame yourself again.” Shepard interrupted Joker before he could finish his thoughts. “My brother’s sacrifice was a choice. He did it so our crew will survive. He wouldn’t want us blaming ourselves, Joker.”

Joker looked up from the hood of his baseball cap, some sort of muted hope lost in his green eyes. Before he could say anything, the doors of the elevator dinged open allowing him an escape. 

Shepard returned to her temporary apartment soon after the rest of the crew retired for the night. This was the first time she was truly alone all day. She looked in the mirror only to see a reflection of her artificial auburn hair and her two green eyes, alone without the reflection of another’s. 

They went to retrieve Joker together. Jane helped Joker into the escape pod, and before she knew it, she felt fire scathing her back before the doors closed behind her…

Jane closed her eyes and allowed herself to give in. Her shoulders were shaking, she could feel her heart beat faster. Jane managed to slide down the wall and clutch her chest, but she was heaving too hard for air. Her vision began to blur into nothingness as she called out for her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: John and Jane first meet the crew of the Normandy


End file.
